teamprojectfandomcom-20200215-history
The Red S
Sen-El is Kryptonian antihero and an ally of the Teen Titans. Early Life Sen-El was born Sen-Zod. He was taken into an El house when his parents were sent off to the Phantom zone. Sen was kept in freezing after showing signs of anger and rebellion at a young age. Kept on a ship that was able to escape Krypton's destruction, Sen had all memories of his past life erased. General Zod searched out his son after being released. In his search he destroyed the ship and in the process sent his son's cell hurtiling towards Earth. Before Zod could find his son he was sent back to the Phantom zone by Kal-El. Earth Sen, after awakening, was scared at his new surroundings and would have died from dehydration because of his crying had a drifter not heard him. The drifter took him in like a son and gave him a name, Shawn Smith. The drifter decided not to tell Sen about how he found him and instead made up a story where his mom died after giving birth. He spent his life on the road helping his adopted father with odd jobs when he could but fate wasn't kind to him. Tragedy and Meeting the Titans Shawn and his father walked to Bludhaven but as soon as they got there they were cornered by two corrupt cops. They shot the drifter for fun and beat up Shawn until Robin arrived and beat them up. Robin noticed that Shawn wasn't hurt at all so he took Shawn to Titan Tower in Jump City and introduced him to the Team. While there Robin confirmed his suspicions via a blood test, Shawn was a Kryptonian. They tried to make him feel at home and even showed him his powers and gave him armor but all that was on his mind was reveange. He flew to Bludhaven and beat the cops to death before flying back to Titan Tower. Raven, Rejection, and Beyond He told the Titans what he did and all of them but Raven were appalled. Shawn developed feelings for Raven but she didn't return his affections. The Titans decided against making him a member but told him to stay in touch. Although upset at the Team's rejection he moved on, started a crime fighting career as the Red S, and even met his cousin Superman who gave him a Kryptonian Nth metal dagger as a reminder of Krypton. Powers and Weapons Sen has powers fueled by earth's yellow sun. They are flight, super strength, and laser vision. He also carries an Nth metal dagger in case someone uses kryptonite or subjects him to red sun rays. His outfit is bullet proof and has a built in climate controller. Appearance Sen is 6' tall with black hair and blue eyes he wears a red hoodie and black jeans when he is not crime fighting. Personality Sen is full of rage because of the many tragedies in his life. Unlike most heroes he doesn't mind killing people which leaves him few friends but deep inside buried underneath the coldness and anger he is just a scared boy which makes him partially vulnerable to emotional attack.